


Balancing Act

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, party hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: Makoto does not quite approve of Ren's use of party hats. This a drabble from r/fanfiction's Drabble Night.





	Balancing Act

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Party hats

"Have you seen where all the party hats went?" Makoto asked Futaba.

"Ren took them. Said he needed them for something," Futaba said, not looking up from her laptop as she spoke. Makoto nodded, and stood up from the booth and began walking up the stairs.

"This is stupid, Ren."

"It's not!"

"Ren, where-" Makoto began to ask, only to find the answer in front of her.

Ren looked up from where he had been balancing hats on Morgana's head. "Oh hey Makoto. Turns out Morgana can balance all of the hats on his head."

Makoto shook her head. "Ren..."


End file.
